


Oh, I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by Kendra_Storm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: There's a ceremony tonight, and the servants are expected to dance. Merlin could use a little help in that department.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Oh, I Wanna Dance With Somebody

“Whose idea was it again to force the servants to dance during the ceremony?” Merlin whined as soon as he entered Arthur’s chambers.

Arthur bit back a smile. “Hundreds of years of tradition.”

Merlin dropped the clothes he had brought up from the laundry onto the table, Arthur raising an eyebrow. “I’m not even _from_ Camelot. When would I have ever learned this dance in Ealdor?”

“Could it be,” Arthur said, leaning forward in his chair and a smirk growing on his face, “that the true reason you’re angry is because you cannot dance?”

Merlin spluttered, a flush creeping up his neck. He lowered his head and started vigorously folding the clothes he had dropped earlier. “I can dance just fine, thank you very much. I just can’t do the ridiculous gyration you people do.”

“Ridiculous gyration?” Arthur leaned back in his chair, relishing in watching Merlin’s ears turn red. “You know, I could teach you.”

Merlin’s hands stilled. He cast a glance at Arthur before keeping his gaze fixed on the clothes before him. “I’m sure you’re no better than me.”

His tone was light, but his blush had darkened. Arthur stood from his chair, the legs scraping against the wood floors and startling Merlin. Closing the space between them, Arthur placed a hand on Merlin’s, stopping his movements. “ I guess you’ll just have to see.”

With that, he pulled Merlin flush against him, spinning them skillfully around the room. Merlin’s eyes were wide, darting around trying to avoid Arthur’s. Arthur spun Merlin so that his back was against his chest, taking one hand and carefully stroking down his side; Merlin shivered in response.

“Not so bad, huh?” He whispered in Merlin’s ear. Again, he shivered. Arthur could hear him swallow as he nodded. Arthur spun him again so that they were facing each other. Merlin’s pupils were blown wide, and Arthur felt sure his were the same. He chanced a glance down at Merlin’s lips before forcing himself to take a step back.

“You see, Merlin, it’s not really about the dance. It’s about your partner.”

Merlin nodded, still not speaking.

Arthur leaned in closer, his tone conspiratorial. “And I think I’ve found mine for tonight.” With that, he winked and walked out. Once he was in the hallway and out of sight, he placed a hand over his rabbiting heart. 

That went surprisingly well.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to break my writer's block. Enjoy!


End file.
